Dimensional Heroes: Gold
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Gran Tesoro for a time away to have fun and relax. But little to they know that all that glitters is not gold. Something is happening behind all the glitz and glamour. Will they be able to figure it out in time?
1. Prologue

We open to the sound of fingers snapping as a man dressed in yellow walking up a golden set of stairs as he reached the top. As he grasped the mike in his hands, the gold around it began to morph and change to make a stand for it. He twirled it before lifting it. "It's...showtime!"

He plunged it into the hole as sparks were flying all over the golden room as holes opened in the ceiling, allowing liquid gold or rather gold colored water to flow into the room. However the gold was moving around his platform and not getting him at all. It then slowly started to rise up into a large water filled stage with a large crowd in the stands. Then, lights flashed on as a grand stage stood behind the platform with a sign saying "Gold Stella Show" on it as a band began to play. As the band played, several of the show girls whipped back as a singer, female, held an old fashioned mike.

One two three, get off your feet. It's time to start the show!

(In Gran Tesoro!)

Let those dices flow!

Five, Six Seven, leave your cares behind.

(In Gran Tesoro!)

Let it all unwind!

An angel and a devil will open up the door!

Everything you ever want will leave you ready for more!

Like they say, life is a ruse! So let that money flow!

(In Gran Tesoro)

Gran Tesoro!

The platform then opened up as the man who was standing inside soon started dancing to the music as the audience was cheering. All the while water rose behind him like a fountain.

All your hopes!

And all your dreams!

Can happen in a flash!

(In Gran Tesoro)

As long as you got cash!

We got need for misery, hypocrisy or strife!

(In Gran Tesoro!)

Drink from the cup of life!

"Whoa!" Luffy said in awe as the heroes were arriving to a large golden ship with the words Gran Tesoro on it. Luffy and his crew were in different outfits. They were on the Thousand Sunny with the Dimensional Heroes as Jimbei, Law, Carrot and Pedro stayed behind to look after the Star Speeder. The Hope Squad was on the Beacon, and the Brave Adventurers were in their ship, known as the Last Crusade.

"Move, I can't see! "Usopp said as he and Chopper were trying to see it.

"IT'S HUGE!" the three of them said.

"Talk about humongous!" Hope said. "Nami, is this a casino, or a giant ship?!"

"Its both. Even a city if you consider it. Its one of the largest ships in existence and the biggest entertainment center in the world! And they call it….Gran Tesoro!" Nami said.

"It looks like a whole island to me!" Usopp said.

"Next stop, the casino! Let's go!" Luffy shouted as the three ships sailed inside. As they did, something shiny caught their eye. "I see something shiny!" Luffy said.

"It can't be!" Chopper said.

Vector grabbed a flake and looked at it. "It is! Its gold!" Vector said as more flakes were falling. "It's raining a golden shower! Grab as much as you can! Money's better when it's free!"

Nami's eyes lit up with Beli symbols. "Can't argue with that." Nami said.

"So much gold! You could become rich just by traveling through that tunnel several times." Jexi said.

"Tell me about it. Even the water is filled with gold." David said.

"Who was the guy in that story again? The one where everything he touches turns into gold?" Jesse asked.

"King Midas?" David asked.

"Yep. I think we're kind of like him right now." Jesse said.

"Hey, i can see the entrance!" Nana said.

"Franky, what are we waiting for?! Get us in there already!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'm on it, Pinks! Coup Du Burst!" Franky said as the Sunny rocketed through the exit of the tunnel and into the stage area.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" David said as the Last Crusade and Beacon came into the stage area, and Hope and David couldn't believe it.

"This.." Hope said.

"Is…" David continued.

"AWESOME!" the two of them said, along with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp.

As they were sailing into the area, cannonfire was soon heard. Entering the arena next was an extremely long ship.

"Hahaha! We're the Long Long Pirates! You three ships, hand over all your valuables! Or maybe we'll just take them! How about that?" the captain of that ship said.

"Just when we thought we wouldn't get into a fight today." David said.

"We gambled away all our money and unfortunately for you three, we're sore losers!" the captain said quickly lighting the cannon as it fired upon the three ships. "FIRE!"

The long barrel cannon then blasted straight at the Sunny.

"Why are they shooting at us?!" Brook said as they were being hit along with the Beacon and Last Crusade.

"Dammit. Why is it everytime we try to relax, some crazed wacko goes shooting at us?!" Gajeel said.

"Uh… Sir… Some crews are causing a ruckus." a staff member said.

"Who cares." said the dancing man. "Wait, that jolly roger."

"Yes. I have no clue who the two nobodies are but that middle ship is Straw Hat Luffy's crew." the staff member said.

"Then let's make it more entertaining. And...spotlight!" he said as the lights focuses on the three hero groups and the Long Long Pirates.

"What the?" Luffy said.

"Well, i think they wanna show." Hope said as the Long Long Pirates boarded the sunny.

David charged up his Lunar aura. "Then what do you guys say we give this crowd what they payed for?"

"Come on guys! Lets show them who we are!" Lloyd said.

The Long Long Pirates then started to raid the three ships very quickly.

"GIve us all your Valuables!" a swordsman with a super-long katana said trying to strike. It was at this moment, Zoro woke from his nap, blocking the strike with one of his swords.

"Hey, punk. I was trying to take a nap here, and I know how to take a hint, unlike some people." Zoro said. "So if you want a fight, then bring it on!" he said getting his blades ready.

"Don't mind if I do!" the swordsman said swinging his katana down, sending a shockwave only before it was sliced apart by Zoro. He then charged at the swordsman as he swung his large katana. But was shocked to see Zoro running on it.

"Three Sword Style…." Zoro began before slicing through him, defeating him in one blow. "Oni Giri!"

Roronoa Zoro

320 Million

A buckley man was charging at the heroes which spiked knuckles.

"Whoa, watch it with the fisticuffs! You're gonna make Sanji spill his order for the other girls!" Pinkie said.

As the guy made a move for Sanji, he soon saw a kick from Sanji brake the knuckles apart before kicking him.

"She warned you." Sanji growled.

Sanji

177 Million

"Robin my dear! You're first!" Sanji said running to her.

"There he is!" one of the pirates said going after him. As Robin folded her arms, large arms arose from the ground and grabbed the pirates and piledrived them into the ground.

"Looks lovely. Thank you." Robin said.

Nico Robin

130 Million

Rainbow ran from a group of pirates at high speed before seeing Nami run her way.

"Hey, Nami! Switch groups!" Rainbow said.

"Nah. I got both of them. And you now owe me 100 million." Nami said.

"Okay! Tell us where you store your valuables!" one of them said.

"Let me share with you a little secret." Nami said as dark clouds were forming above them before raining down lightning on all of them, knocking them all out. "We're actually...broke."

Nami

66 Million

Along the mast post, Brook was swinging his cane sword as a monkey was charging at him with a few crew members. But were surprised when he vanished and appeared behind them as he was sheathing his sword. "Your spirit is willing...but your flesh is weak." Brook said before sheathing his sword completely before the three were cut and defeated. "Just like me! I don't have any flesh!"

Brook

83 Million

"They're firing cannons now. Franky, time to bring out the big guns!" Natsu said.

"You got it! I'll give them a...Radical Beam!" Franky shouted firing a beam onto the Long Long Ship, knocking several pirates into the water. "Was that radical enough for ya, brother?"

Franky

94 Million

"Have at you, scoundrels! Zis is not a ship you'll be robbing!" Rachel said as she was Riding with Usopp on Chopper, Rachael hitting the Long Long Pirates with her naginata.

"Try some Shark Arrows Devils!" Usopp said firing Pop Greens quickly as they turned into large man eating plants. "Yes! Right on target!"

Usopp

200 Million

But as they rode, he was hit by a mast and knocking off as Chopper landed.

"Ah! Usopp!" Chopper said reverting to normal form. "I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm sorry!" he said crying.

Tony Tony Chopper

100

The captain was seeing all the carnage.

"Who are these nobodies? Wait, i know this crew!" he said as Luffy was swinging in.

"Hey! Weirdo! Get your stupid, big, weiner shaped head off of my ship!" Luffy shouted.

"How dare you!" the captain said pulling some loves as out of his hair came a gatling gun. "Im the captain of the fabled long long pirates! My name is Alexander Alex Kent Paul Aaron…!"

"Who cares?!" David said as he froze the captain's feet. "Alright, Luffy! Lay it on him!"

"Yeah! And I'm made of rubber you know, ya stupid weiner shaped head!" Luffy said. "Gum Gum…." he said entering Gear Second. "Jet Pistol!" he shouted sending the captain plummeting through his own ship.

Monkey D. Luffy

500 Million

"And… Curtain!" Zephyr said.

"Run for it! Forget the Valuables!" a pirate said as the last of the pirates retreated.

The front man on the mike snickered. "I don't think so." he said as the golden waters began to ripple out as they became water spouts of gold as they grabbed the crew members one by one. As they were held, their bodies were slowly being coated in gold before they were all reduced to golden statues. "And...Gold Splash!" he shouted as fountains started spraying golden water all over. "I welcome you one and all to the biggest entertainment city! Gran Tesoro! Enjoy your stay!" he said.

"Gotta say, this was a great idea coming here, Dash." Indigo said,.

"I told ya this place was awesome!" Rainbow said. "And we just lit up the stage for the opening act!"

"Wait a second… how'd you even book all our reservations to stay here?" Hope asked.

"Book? You don't book here. Its open to everyone. It said so in a flyer that landed in the windshield." Rainbow said.

"Regardless, i think were gonna have fun here." Natsu said.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said.

"You got that right, let's dock in and party!" Vector said as the groups cheered.

Up on the stage though, the front man went on his earpiece again.

"Everything went just as you said. They're here like you wanted em… Amadeus." he said.

"Yep...all according to plan." Flux said watching from a camera. "Let the real show begin!" he said laughing.


	2. Warm Welcome to Gran Tesoro

The Thousand Sunny docked at port while the Beacon and Last Crusade were fitted with landing pads, with refueling and even cleaning and resupply.

"Whoa, they really go all out here, don't they?" Korra asked.

"They do, and this place is pretty cool, i gotta say." Akane said. "Check out the inside, there's gold everywhere."

"Hey Fuyuhiko, in your experience, have you ever been to somewhere like this?" Vashyron asked.

"Just this place in New York of the Past Universe, but nothing like this." Fuyuhiko said.

"I hear that. This place would put Las Vegas to shame." Jesse said.

"Ah welcome." a voice said as a woman in black with red hair approached. "You must be the Straw Hat Pirates and their subordinates." she said.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say subordinates. Associates is more like it." Leonora said.

"Nah, best friends, more like a family. Ain't that right buddy?" Hope asked Jexi.

"Yes, we are their subordinates." Jexi said. "These guys are new to all of this."

"Huh? What are you.." Hope said before being pulled close.

"These guys would throw us out if they knew we weren't with them. So we gotta act like we answer to the crew." Jexi said.

"Yes. We are their...subordinates." Leonora said.

"Good, because they are on the VIP list. Famous pirates and their crew members are always welcomed VIPs same with Marine officers and members of the World Government." she said. "My name is Baccarat and I'm your concierge."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sonia said.

"We came here to have a good time. That, and we needed a vacation." Rainbow said.

"So, can we get down to it then? Which way to the party?" Natsu asked.

"Right this way, Mr. Dragneel. In these." Baccarat said as a large white limo rolled in with eight turtles operating it.

"Way cool…" Toma said.

"I've never been in a limo before." David said.

"Yes. This is one of our common cars, each of them powered by eight full blooded muscle turtles. Note their biceps." Baccarat said.

"Turtle!" the turtles said flexing.

The turtles open the doors as they step in.

"Ooh… So soft." Nami said.

"There's a mini-bar back here!" Usopp said.

"Let's start with a quick trip in Downtown Tesoro." Baccarat said turning the key as electricity zapped the turtles, making them move fast as they sped down the road. They quickly were in the downtown area with lots of attractions and stops.

"Look at all this stuff! You could fit 3 copies of the Vegas Strip in here!" Hope said.

"You flatter me, but this place is low-key compared to what's coming." Baccarat said.

"Yeah, this place is 6 miles of nothin but gold and fun filled pleasure." Rainbow said looking at the flyer.

"6 MILES?!" the group asked.

"That's right. We're fully equipped with hotels, a shopping mall, and a casino. It also has pools, an aquarium, a theatre and a golf course. And though we are a ship, Gran Tesoro is recognized as a country by the World Government. The front vessel is pulled by two giant turtles. So we won't have to worry about bad weather or unfair sea conditions." Baccarat said.

Rainbow then looked ahead. "Oh hooo! Feast your eyes guys!"

"Whoa….!" Nana said.

"This is the Luxurious area. And all of this was made possible by our founder, Gild Tesoro. Calling him the Casino king has more than one meaning. Not only is he the ruler of this place but he's also an entertainer devoted to the art of entertainment!" Baccarat said.

"Wow… Sounds pretty awesome." David said. "Hey, Nora. You used to be a golfer back at home, right? Maybe you can try out that golf course she was talking about while we're here."

"That would be an opportunity I'd be a fool to turn down." Leonora said.

"Yeah. We should be having the time of our lives here! I think I saw a Crank a Kai here too. I'll try some luck at that. See about increasing my Yo-kai collection and filling more in the medallium." Sunset said.

"And the pool...would be nice to cool off with some laps." Ruby said.

"Yeah. And I'm considering nabbing some of those gold trinkets." Vector said.

"I would advise against that." Baccarat said pointing to a palm tree as a snail observed them as they drove by.

"Video Transponder Snails." Nami said.

"I get it. This is a country, but you gotta protect it somehow. Laws need to be enforced even here." Hope said.

"That's right. If anyone was caught stealing or causing trouble, they'll be sent to an underground prison. We like to have fun, but safely." Baccarat said.

"Alright then. Let's hit the casinos!" Petra said excitedly.

"Um… Some of us are still underage, you know." Leia said.

"Settle down. First, let's get you all dressed properly." Baccarat said.

"Say wha?" Yang asked.

Seconds later, they were all wearing white suits and different outfits.

"Don't worry. All expenses are on credit. Right?" Kokoro said.

"That is correct. This is a gambling city after all so you can just win and pay off your debt. If. You. Win." Baccarat said.

"Doesn't sound like much of a problem." David said.

"What are you talking about? This is definitely a problem!" Usopp said.

"Let's just say, this isn't the first debt we had to pay off." David said.

"Now let's get into the casino." Vector said before kids were running up to them with flowers.

"Hey! Buy our flowers. No mine! Mine!" they said.

"If you would." a little girl said.

"You guys are VIP's so don't be stingy!" a boy said.

"Okay. We'll buy your flowers. How much are they?" Jude asked.

"5000 beli!" the boy said.

"Just for a flower?" David asked.

"The money is very important to us, so please…" a girl said.

"We need the money to earn our freedom. So chump change won't cut it." a boy said.

"I'm sorry. But you shouldn't be disturbing our VIP guests." Baccarat said. "Besides, this isn't the first time you've been warned about this."

"We should leave." the little girl said as the kids ran off.

"Sorry about all that. Let's just hurry on inside." Baccarat said.

David couldn't help but think about what they said.

"Freedom? What's that about? Just what's going on here?" David asked himself.

"Hey, David! You gonna go with us to the casino or what?" Zelos asked.

"S-sorry! I'm coming!" David said as he ran to catch up to the others. In an alley, a blue young man was watching them.

"Dragon, they're here. Seems like they thought they'd come for a little down time. A vacation, if you will." he said.

"Keep observing only, Water. Do not attack them yet." Dragon's voice said.

"Understood." Water said as he watched before seeing the children. "Freedom? Just what did they mean?" he pondered.

And in another alley, a van appeared from a portal. It was Mona in his van mode.

"And we're here! Gran Tesoro!" Mona said as Tech got out first.

"Whoa, this place is pretty much gold every where." Tech said.

"Easy there, Tech. We're only here to get the map back from Flux." Joker said.

"That's right. If we don't get it from him here, we'll be screwed, unable to claim the treasures the map leads to." Jack said.

"The infinity stones, I know." Tech said.

"But yknow…" Skull said. "Something about this Gild Tesoro is really like some of our targets back when we stole from Shadows."

"I agree. There is some nostalgia in this." Queen said.

"No...I think there's something up with him." Jack said. "Now...just need to figure out a way to be able to gain that map. Luckily, thanks to Oracle, we are also wired into their security network."

"It can't be that easy. I hear it's impossible to steal anything here." Tech said.

"That's what they say. And you're not joking." Oracle said. "There are thousands of Transponder Snails all over the place. All of them connected to a single large snail that sends the feedback to security. As for us...can we really steal the map from his ship?"

"The map isn't on Flux's ship." Jack said showing a photo of Flux in a suit, keeping a piece of paper close to his person.

"A simple snatch and run. Were it so easy that is." Fox said.

"Flux is surrounded by his right hand and several security drones. He's not taking chances." Jack said.

"We're gonna have to bring our A-game. This heist isn't anything like the ones you did before." Tech said.

"We already know. We just to figure it out. Skull, Fox, Noir, Queen! You four are hitting the casino. Ditch your outfits and go civilian." Jack said.

"On it." the four of them said.

"And what about me, Panther and Joker?" Mona asked.

"We're staying here to monitor Flux and his activities. We need some sort of window if we're gonna rob him." Jack said.

Tech sighed. "Guess I'm not even getting a job."

"Look. Tech. You're vital to all of this. Your creations help to do some of these thefts. But we don't need to rush things." Jack said.

"He's right. Get hasty and the whole operation goes south." Oracle said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know I can help this team." Tech said. "What's on the line is a ticket to recognition. So we need to not screw this up."

"What's on the line is us getting arrested." Jack said. "Now...let's just keep our eyes peeled."


	3. Hot Shell

The group entered the casino as it was booming with thousands of people gambling and playing games.

"Holy crap, this has gotta be the biggest Casino ever built!" Kazuichi said.

"And as part of the VIP package, we're giving you a loan of 2 million beli in chips." Baccarat said as a guard opened the case before them.

"Nice!" David said.

"Um, excuse me Baccarat, but is there by chance a Crank A Kai Machine in here?" Hope asked.

"Is that what that's called? Just showed up out of nowhere one day. If you wanna play with it, be my guest." Baccarat said.

"Nice! Okay sunset, let's crank up some new friends!" Hope said.

"I was already planning on it." Sunset said as the two ran off.

David looked at the sign that said Hot Shell. "Is that what I have a feeling that is?" David asked.

"Yes. It's a turtle mobile race where the guests can drive the cars themselves." one of the girls said.

"Wow! I gotta try that!" Luffy said grabbing a handful of chips and then some. "Come on, Usopp, Chopper!"

"Sweet! I'd like a piece of that action!" David said.

"Take it easy, Vin Diesel. The entry fee might be pretty costly." Ming said.

"It's not too high. Just 1 million beli." the girl said.

"That's a lot of beli!" Nami said.

"No worries. I'll just go in with the next group." David said.

"If these guys don't end up blowing our money…" Tapu Lele said.

At the Crank a Kai machine…

Hope and Sunset came across the machine. It was gold (no suprise) and it was customized to look like a roulette wheel.

"I can't seem to get this machine at all." a patron said.

"Yeah, what is it you're even supposed to do on this game?" another asked.

"Oh. I can show them." Sunset said taking a coin out and putting it in the slot. She pulled the handle as the roulette spun round and round till a capsule rolled out. She twisted it as out came a yellow ribbon like creature.

"So Sorree!" it said.

"Eeek!" a female patron said.

"Relax, its just a Yokai. Well, one that can inspirit you." Hope said.

"So Sorree can only make people say sorry without really meaning it." Sunset said.

"So its harmless?" another patron asked.

"See for yourself." Hope said before he was inspirited making the same face as So-Sorree. "Sorry, sorry! I'm soooo sorry!" they said.

"Ooooh!" the people said in awe.

So Sorree then gave sunset it's medal before disappearing.

"Alrighty then, my turn." Hope said inserting a coin.

"Okay Hope, this is only your first time on this machine, so don't feel bad if you get a weak yo Kai at first…" Sunset said as hope cranked the lever.

The wheel began turning and turning before a red capsule came out.

"It's red. That means it's rare." Sunset said.

"On my first try too!" Hope said as the crowd murmured. Hope opened the capsule up as the light flashed. He then opened his eyes to see a purple face with shades starting back at him.

"Whaddya think you're lookin at, guy?" He said making hope jump. "Hey, just kiddin. We're pals now. I'm Bruff!" Bruff said.

Bruff

Tough Tribe

Bruff was a stout but buff yokai who had a yellow pompadour with a headband and was wearing an open jacket, clogs and red shades and wielding a bat with nails in it. He also had a bamboo stick in his mouth.

"You got me startled there for a second there. I thought I had it coming to me. But you're like Roughraff but...less of a bad tough guy and more of a protective tough guy." Hope said.

"Yeah. Hey...we're friends now." Bruff said handing his medal to Hope before vanishing.

"A rare yokai like Bruff on my first try...I can't believe it." Hope said as he was heading off.

"I could tell him I befriended that same Yo-kai during the first trip to Springdale...but I don't wanna break his happiness." Sunset said. "As for me...I'm going at this thing all night!"

Meanwhile at Hot Shell, the racers were lining up with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and David being the last ones to do so.

"Wow. I can't believe you're letting me drive." David said.

"Well it seemed like you really wanted it." Usopp said.

"Are you guys sure about this? Nami's gonna murder you if we lose." Rainbow said trying to tune the car before security grabbed her and tossed her into the stands.

"Probably best she didn't do what she had planned." Usopp said.

"Besides, we can do this. You guys know how to win at cars right?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. Just complete the lap and reach the finish line first." David said.

"That sounds easy, right?" Luffy said.

"Wrong!" David said before the buzzed dinged as they raced off down the track.

"Whoa! That's a great start from them all." Mayumi said as Water was watching a few rows below her.

"Let's see how good he is behind the wheel of that vehicle." Water said to himself.'

As they raced down the track, a single car jumped into the lead.

"And taking first place is Jimmy Myers! A mild mannered CEO most of the time but put him behind the wheel and he becomes a raging speed demon!" the announcer said.

"Hah! Move or die!" Jimmy said before a cannon shot him and his car off the track.

"Well that was fast. So long, Jimmy Myers. A new contender takes the lead!" the announcer said as a man in a marine uniform was leading. "Sergeant Straight! The enemy of all that is twisted!"

Straight laughed as he turned the cannon around and began firing at the racers behind him.

"Could've fooled me with that." David said as he moved quickly to avoid the cannonballs.

The racers were soon coming into the pool area as well as the first turn.

"Uh, sir! We're gonna have to make a turn here!" his driver said.

"What!? No way! Turns and curves are disgusting! Full Straight ahead!" Straight said as they kept driving straight, breaking through the barrier and out of the race.

"Sergeant Straight. A man of principle to the bitter end." the announcer said.

"Now we know why he's called Straight. Should've listened to his partner." David said jerking the wheel and making the turn.

"Wow. For racing rookies, the Straw Hats and their skilled driver are doing well in the rental car. Looks like they're catching up to Whitejack the Quack!" the announcer said.

"Hahaha! Those punks! Get'em, Kiruko!" Whitejack said to his nurse.

"Of course sir." she said squirting some green liquid onto the track with a syringe. "Take your medicine."

"Uh-oh!" Usopp said as they were spinning out of control on the liquid.

"Oh they really slipped up on that one!" the announcer said as the racers passed them.

"Come on! You gotta fix this!" Luffy said.

"Working on it!" David said as the car got back on track going after the other racers.

As Whitejack and his nurse was laughing, they were suddenly knocked off track by a large muscular man in a monster truck.

"And Whitejack's reign of terror is over thanks to Kent Beef Jr., the South Blue super rancher!" the announcer said before a car passed Kent. "But newspaper superstar, Count Timez breaks ahead! Now that's a shoot!"

"Grrr. What the?" Kent said before turning around to see the four catching up to them.

"We're not done yet!" David said.

"Shut em down, Pork!" Kent said as a bull in back lifted a hay bale.

"Moo!" he said tossing the bale into their car, blinding them with hay.

"And here come a dirt road and a sharp turn!" the announcer said as Timez and Kent turned while the four struggled to get the hay off.

"What's going on in front of us? I can't see!" David said as he kept one hand on the wheel while using the other to get the hay off.

"I think we're about to drive off course." Usopp said before they saw the turn as they screamed and crashed through.

"Ohh! Sliced it onto the golf course." the announcer said.

Down at the course, Leonora takes a shot, sending her ball flying.

"David's right. This course is amazing. I wonder what he's doing right now." Leonora said.

"Luffy, we gotta get back on the course! Aw, jeez, Nora, watch out!" David said.

"Huh?" Leonora said before looking up. "Aw merde!" she shouted running out of the way as the car crashed onto the course.

"I'll get us back!" Luffy said stretching his arms to the mountain. "Gum Gum...Rocket!" he said sending the car flying through the sky like a comet.

"Well… That was a fine way of dropping in." Leonora said smiling at her own joke.

They flew into the air and then landed near the other cars.

"Whatta save by Team Straw Hat! It's gonna come down to the home stretch!" the announcer said.

"Come on! Come on!" Jexi said as the racer crossed the finish line.

"And the winners are Team Straw Hat by an inch!" the announcer said.

"Whoo… I thought I was going to have a heart attack." David said.

"You thought you were going to have a heart attack, wait until we get to the others." Usopp said.

"Either way, we're on a roll so let's keep the show rolling!" David said.

All over the casino, the group was getting win after win via roulette, slot machine, blackjack or betting on boxing. And the chips kept rolling in.

"I can't believe it. We made over 30 million." Nami said.

"We're so rich now!" Lucy said.

"Well, you guys are very lucky. Then perhaps...you wanna make it higher? Try gambling in our VIP room." Baccarat said.

The group looked at one another before they smiled.

"We never back down from a challenge." Nami said. "Bring it on."

As they agreeing to this, Flux was watching from a distance and smiling. "Suckers." he said chuckling.


	4. VIP or VIC (Chumps)

Inside of an elevator, the group traveled up to the VIP lounge but the doors were not opening.

"What the? This is it?" Weiss asked.

Just then, something began to phase through the wall as it was a creepy looking man with a large head.

"Shururururu." he snickerd.

"That's a really big head!" Ruby said.

"This is Mr. Tanaka. He is the head of security here. He has the power of the Through-Through Fruit which allows him to pass through any solid object." Baccarat said.

"If you would be so kind, please take my hand." Tanaka said.

"O-kay…" Hope said as everyone formed a line as they passed through one by one.

"Hey, Sunset didn't come with us?" Zinia asked.

"She's staying by the Crank-a-kai." Hope said. "Doubt we'll see her till tomorrow."

They looked inside to see a large room covered in gold with many important people all over as they mainly sat on the floor betting on dice.

"So you're big fancy game here is just dice?" Zoro said.

"So it would...what the hell?" Gajeel said noticing several marines. "You let the Marines in here?"

"Relax. The World Government recognizes this place as a neutral zone. Pirates don't commit crimes and Marines don't go to arrest them." Baccarat said.

"So… whats so special about this dice game?" Lacy asked.

Her question was then answered as a large muscular man in unique combat hear with dice symbols on his knuckle dusters. The armor colors were purple and black.

"Uh...who is that dude?" Usopp asked.

"That's Dice. He used to be the champion of the Underground Deathmatch, but he became so powerful, there aren't any more challengers, so we gave him a job as a dealer in the VIP room." Baccarat said.

"Let's do this!" Dice said grabbing the two large metal dice and hurling them into the air. He then picked up the bell behind him and used it as a cup to catch the dice and them slammed it to the ground with a german suplex. He then grabbed an axe and readied himself.

"He's going to break it with that axe?" Brook said.

Dice then jumped into the air and did several spins before he bashed the bell with his head, making it crumble.

"He just headbutted that bell and smashed it to pieces!" Black Star said in shock.

"What did he need the ax for?" Robin wondered.

"6 and 2! Even!" Dice said.

"Wow, talk about entertainment. And the guy doesn't even seem in pain." Natsu said.

"Yeah! Give me more!" Dice said.

"So...for the starting bid, how about we loan you 300 million for the first draw?" Baccarat asked.

Nami, Ussop, Brook, David, Sectonia and Mayumi huddled up at that.

"This is our chance. We'll be billionares for sure!" Nami said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Usopp said.

"What will we do if our luck runs out?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. Gambling addiction is not a pretty thing." Mayumi said.

"We'll have to be strategic about this." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. In sense in blowing all of our money in one shot." David said.

"Okay! All on even!" Luffy said already making his bet.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" Nami, Usopp and Brook shouted.

David sighs. "Oh boy…"

"Yes! Give me more!" Dice said banging his head on the bell as it broke. "Snake eyes! Even!"

"I can't believe he actually pulled it off!" Jesse said.

"And he doubled our money!" Petra said.

"We're close to a billionaire lifestyle." Mayumi said.

"Has Money blinded you guys?!" Hope said.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Whoa! Check it out! Its Tesoro!" one of the vips said as they saw Tesoro walking down with the singer girl and Flux by his side.

David took notice of Flux. "So much for the perfect getaway…" He muttered.

"So you're Gild Tesoro?" Yang asked.

"I am. And I happen to be the ruler of this humble city." Gild said.

"Oh. Hey I know you! You're the Casino King! Well watch out cause I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy said.

"Well put. Very well put." Flux said.

"Now now friend. Its an honor to have the future king of the pirates grace us with his presence. Now then, how about we solidify our meeting with a friendly wager?" Gild asked.

"What kind of wager?" Hope asked.

"Since this is a rare opportunity. If you beat me at a roll of the dice, then I'll give you ten times your wager. How do you like that?" Gild asked. "And just to be clear, I don't expect you to pay ten fold when you lose. I already have more money than I know what to do with. If I don't cook up something like this, its hard for me to have fun. So...what do you say?"

"Sure. I'll take your bet." Luffy said.

"Also, I like to make a wager too. If you beat me in this game, then I'll quit being a villain. But if you lose, you have to give me something." Flux said.

"Depends, what do you want?" Luffy asked.

"Mainly...Hopeless." Flux said.

"Oh no…" Hope said.

"Okay. Deal on that too. All on Odd!" Luffy said.

"Then we go even." Gild said as Flux also bet on it.

Mayumi noticed Baccarat take off her glove and head towards Luffy.

"Luffy, wait!" Mayumi warned.

"Huh?!" Luffy said.

"You are very impulsive. I was right about you after all." Baccarat said tapping Luffy's shoulder with her exposed hand.

"Let's do this!" Dice said leaping into the air as he then busted the bell with his head. "6 and 2! Even!"

"How did that happen?!" Usopp said.

"Hey, luck runs out. What can I say? And my luck just got good." Flux said looking to Hope with an evil smile.

"Well, you all did good. But you performed the best...Baccarat." Gild said.

"Your hand. What did you do?" Mayumi asked with a scowl.

"A simple trick. I have the powers of the Luck-Luck Fruit. With a touch of my hands, I can make a person either lucky or unlucky." Baccarat said.

"You cheaters!" Hope said.

"Cheaters? Last I checked, these were games of chance. You can never predict the outcome." Flux said. "Oh Hopeless. Such a sore loser. And my newest employee." he said.

"WHAT?!" Hope asked.

"What the heck, Flux? What's your game?" Korra asked.

"Not much. Just taking away the biggest annoyance away from the hero game, same with his team. Since I won your leader...I guess you listen to me now too." Flux said.

"Damn…" Zephyr said.

"Wait, so I'm unlucky now?" Luffy asked.

"Very." Baccarat said.

"But I don't feel any different." Luffy said before his stomach growled as he clutched it. "My stomach! Ohh! I think I ate too much!"

"What?!" the group said. "That never happens!"

Luffy stepped backwards as he slipped on a banana peel and crashed into the backwall.

"A banana peel? What the heck?" Kurochi asked.

"So they rigged us!" Gemini said. "She touched Luffy and sucked up his luck! You cheaters!"\

"Cheating? Now that is absurd." Tanaka said.

"You only think we're cheating cause you guys don't know the rules." Dice said.

"Perhaps we should tell you the motto of Gran Tesoro." Baccarat said.

"Those who fall for ruses...loses." Gild said. "Fine words to live by, right?" he said as the entire VIP room cheered for the Casino King and his partners.

"So it was all a scam." Sectonia said.

"Now...hand Flux his new employees and give me my 320 million." Gild said.

"We can't pay that money back. You made sure of that!" Nami said.

"Then you'll just have to work your debt off." Gild said. "You see, all the workers here are debt ridden slaves who were trapped and indebted here from their own gullibility. And if you refuse to work, I'm not above using a little force."

"That's why those kids wanted so much money for those flowers. To pay their parents' gambling debts." Erica said.

"Yep. There are so many losers here, it makes me wish I invented this place." Flux said. "But that's just me. Now...come here my valued employees!"

Korra was distraught as some of the members had no choice but to walk over. "Wait!" she said.

"Hmmm?" Gild asked.

"Let's do a new wager. All or nothing, us against you." Korra said.

"Nice try." Flux said snapping his fingers as a sniper bullet hit Korra's leg. "I'm done gambling today. I want to relax with my new workers."

"Stop!" David said. "Just give us some time and...we'll pay back your money."

"No we aren't." Zoro said as the Straw Hats were ready to fight.

"Oh my leg!" Baccarat said. "I think a bullet accidently hit me!"

"Coming!" Sanji said running over to her.

"Sanji, dont!" Hope said.

"Huh?" Sanji said as Baccarat was right in front of his face. "Aw hell…That was dumb!" he said as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and landed on his jacket, setting it on fire. "Hot! Hot!" he said before slipping on a banana peel and crashed through a wall.

"Wow. She is good." Gray said.

"Don't you ever learn?!" Zoro shouted.

"Guys! Look out!" Ruby said as Tanaka made his move.

"Through Through Illusion!" Tanaka said falling through the floor and popping out randomly, shooting at the ground.

"Strong Right!" Franky said shooting his right arm at Dice who blocked it with his head. "What the?"

"Mmm! Give me more!" Dice said.

"I see. So you're a pervert too." Franky said.

"He's just enjoying his punishment." Hope said.

"Hey, Korra, Hope. Let's just take out Tesoro. Get rid of the boss and the rest will follow." Zoro said.

"I'm all for that!" Hope said. "Time to dethrone the King of the Casino!" he said as he, Zoro and Korra changed at Gild.

"Not a smart move...as you three will find out." Gild said smiling as his hands sparked. As they three charged, they soon noticed their legs were being coated in gold. As they were about to lay a hit on Gild, the gold dragon on one of the pillars zoomed out and blocked the attack as their bodies were encased in more gold.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted.

"No! Stay back!" Zoro shouted. "You...you have a devil fruit power."

"Yes. The Gold Gold Fruit. I can manipulate any gold that I have touched. And all of you have an ample amount...from the gold dust that rained in the tunnel." Gild said.

"That gold dust…." Hope growled.

"Yes. I not only control the gold in this city but all of the people in it as well!" Gild said kicking the three over.

"FOr the first time in the History of my life… I have you pathetic heroes, right where I want you!" Flux said. "Thank you gods of luck."

"Now...I also think they can pay that debt. As I recall, Pirate Hunter Zoro's bounty was around 320 million." Gild said.

"You don't expect us to…" Nami said before the singer held the knife to her neck. "What are you…"

"Just play along." she whispered.

"Hmm. Fine. Just give us time to get the 320 million. Please. And you can have the Hope Squad too! Time is all we need." Nami said.

"Fine. You have until tomorrow at midnight. If you do not have the money then, I will publicly execute Roronoa Zoro. And if Flux allows it...Hope and Korra too." Gild said.

"I will allow it. I just wanted to get rid of my biggest annoyance." Flux said.

"Now this is what its all about. The ultimate gamble. Life vs Death! Will it end in success or tragedy? Either way...its guaranteed to be one hell of a show!" Gild said.


	5. Time is Running Out

"We've just received word, Jack. Gild Tesoro has played the heroes. Flux now has ownership of your brother and his entire team, and they're going to Execute Roronoa Zoro, your brother and even the Avatar Korra if they don't pay off a debt of 320 million by midnight tomorrow." Yusuke said.

"That's my brother for ya. Always dragging everyone around him down with his antics." Jack said. "But I suppose this is just as good a distraction as any."

"What do you mean?" Tech asked.

"Flux has most likely been planning to kill him for sometime. It's the perfect chance to try and take the map. I've already created the perfect plan." Jack said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tech asked.

"I'm not telling you. But...let's just say that not only will Flux lose that map to us...all of Gran Tesoro will be freed." Jack said.

Leaving the building, Water had overheard the conversation that went on inside the casino.

"A town...that has no freedom? No one can escape, forced to be under his rule?" Water wondered as he looked at himself in a mirror. "Are we...like that?" he pondered before seeing a large black ship. "This must be that Flux character's ship." he said entering it.

He stepped inside the ship by transforming into water and slinking through the vents. He soon popped out inside of Flux's lab. Horrified at the sight. Body parts in glass containers and even organs.

"What is this? This...horrifying sight?" Water asked himself before he stumbled across a black box as it shook. "Something is alive in there?"

He approached it with caution as something growled at him.

"Do not be afraid. I do not wish to harm you." Water said.

"What?" said a voice, female by the looks of it. "Nah, that was just my stomach."

"Tell me. Were you born in this place?" Water asked.

"Well...all i can remember was opening my eyes to the lab. And wanting to eat." the voice said.

"So...you are artifical. A creation. Some sort of monster?" Water asked. "Because if you are...then I suppose you are the same as me."

"I don't like to think of myself as a monster." the voice said. "Sometimes, a guy comes in here and calls me a freak and tosses dead animals into my cell. I hate that taste!" the voice said acting like a child.

"You don't have to live like this. Like something he owns." Water said. "Tell me. Would you like to leave this place?"'

"I think i'm gonna, actually. A man said i was gonna get sold away as a 'gambling chip' in the next round of something called 'black-jack'. What is that? Is it something i can eat?" she asked excitedly.

"As far as my knowledge. It's a game played with cards. The objective is to not go over 21 while having the highest number. And from what I get, if you are sold, you'll most likely be made a slave." Water said.

"Me? A slave? That isn't exactly my style. I mean… look at me!" the voice said stepping forward.

Stepping into the light was a girl that looked like she was around the age of a teenager. She had red and black hair that was long, and she stood at about 5-8. She was clothed in a strange outfit that exposed her stomach and feet.

"To him it doesn't matter what you look like or how you feel. He doesn't see you as nothing more than a tool." Water said.

"Well I'm no one's tool. I'll get out, don't worry about me. You keep exploring this place." she said.

"Actually, I think I'm done exploring." Water said. "Scald!" he shouted firing boiling water at the lock as it fell off, allowing the door to open freely on its own.

"You… you opened it. Why?" she asked.

"Because if I can save at least one person from slavery...it may as well be you." Water said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" she asked.

"I am called Water." Water said.

"Doesn't sound like much of a name." she said.

"I know, but it's the only one I've got." Water said. "And yours?"

"I was given just a codename. I am...Gluttony." she said.

"Gluttony. I can see why you were given that name. From your hunger. It suits you." he said before he heard noise. "You should go. The security team is most likely coming for you and me."

"Guess this is where we separate. It was nice meeting you." Gluttony said.

"Same with you. Though...though this...I realize what I need to do here." he said turning into water and leaving through the vent.

"If I am to free this city from slavery…" Water tells himself. "I will need help...from my enemies." His stomach started to growl. "Damn it. Guess I've used too much of my power. I'll need to acquire some….food." he said exiting the ship and heading back into the city.

Back with the Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers, they were walking the city streets.

"Sorry. If Nami and I hadn't offered to pay them back, we would've…" David said.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't want Hope and his team under Flux's thumb either, but...it was a fight we couldn't win." Ross said.

"Now we have to figure out how to rescue them and Zoro." Jexi said.

"Okay...I know what we need to do." Luffy said. "We need meat!" he said as his stomach growled.

"What the? You can't just surrender like that. What about Zoro?" Maka asked.

"Hmm….Zoro would have wanted me to eat." Luffy said.

"Maybe Luffy has a point. We're not thinking straight right now." Mayumi said.

"Meat!" Luffy shouted as he, Usopp and Chopper ran ahead. But as the group was about to follow after them, Nami soon saw the singer in a disguise as she got close to Nami. She bumped into her and snagged her wallet.

"Too slow." she said before Nami grabbed her.

"Not so fast." Nami said.

"Still got some claws huh, Cat Burglar?" she asked.

"You still have some work, Hell Cat." Nami said holding the girls wallet.

"What? Rude!" she said taking it back.

"I knew it was you from the start, Karina." Nami said.

"You? Listen you tell your boss that…" Franky started.

"Hey, Nami! Is this your friend?" Luffy asked.

"You could say we're best burgling buddies." Karina said.

"She was a thief from my time in the East Blue who tried to steal from my treasure." Nami said.

"You always say that the treasure is yours." Karina said.

"That's because I did all of the work!" Nami said.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Less arguing! More meat!"

"If you want food, then follow me." Karina said.

They soon met in a restaurant called the Wild Cow as they sat down to a large dinner.

"So I've been working here casing the place." Karina said.

"Casing? You mean for the Tesoro Stash right?" Nami asked.

"That's right!" Karina said.

"Tesoro stash?" Soul asked.

"Its said that Tesoro has over 20% of the world's treasure locked in his vault. Taking that would make anyone a master thief. People have tried but all have failed." Nami said.

"Yep. And I finally got close enough to make this." Karina said showing a key.

"So...you really going for it?" Nami asked.

"Yep. I'm taking it all. All 50 billion." Karina said.

"Whoa… Sounds like a big score." Black Star said.

"Its enough to buy a house as well as a whole country to go with it." Robin said.

"Yes. Tesoro tends to share this with the Celestial Dragons as a tribute. Its the only way this place is staying a neutral zone." Karina said.

"So if we pull this off, we could save Zoro and maybe the others with him being none the wiser? That sucks. We don't even get to fight him." Franky said.

"You've seen the way he used his powers. If you charged at him, you'll be just like your friends. And I've been in this business long enough to know how that will turn out." Karina said.

"So...if we agree to do this with you...will we save them?" Jexi asked.

"Definitely." Karina said.

"Then let's do it." David said with the others nodding in response.

"Okay. Since our group will do most of the work. Our share will be 70 percent and you get 30." Nami said.

"What?! Do you think this is a joke?! I'm the one with the key and the intel!" Karina said.

"Well, we're the ones doing the work!" Vector said. "Plus the whole group's gotta split it so of course we get more."

They then heard a dish shattered as they saw the same kids as before cowering before Tesoro's goons.

"I get it. You did that just cause we work for Tesoro huh?" he said.

"Please forgive us." the little girl said.

"Like hell! We'll…" the guy began before a dome of water surrounded his head as he was gasping for air. He turned to see it was Water.

"You think you're a big shot...because you torment children?" Water asked.

"Whoa! This guy must be some sort of devil fruit user!" one of his friends said before they ran.

"It was an accident. Accept the apology or you die." Water said as the goon was begging for his life. "Good enough." he said throwing him out. He then spotted the group and approached them. "Are you...the Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers?"

"Yes. That's us." David said. "We're already on your hit list."

"In a way. My name is Water. I am one of the beings you call...the Elements." Water said.

"A pleasure. So, what's the occasion?" David said.

Water then got on his knees and put his hands on the ground. "I wish...to help you." Water said.

"Well, this is unusual. All of your friends would try to kill us on sight." Mayumi said.

"Let's just say I came to this decision after witnessing some...recent occurrences." Water said. "This corruption, slavery...it makes me sick. I want to end all of this."

"Well, at least that's one thing we can agree on." David said.

Suddenly the door burst open as Gluttony barged in.

"What the hell?!" Frankly asked.

"Gluttony?" Water asked.

"Do any of you… Have any meat uneaten?" Gluttony asked.

David takes out a chicken leg from the table. "Here. Have some of mine."

Her eyes lit up as she lunged at it and devoured the whole thing.

"Mmm." Gluttony said.

"Why did you come back? I thought I told you to escape." Water said.

"Well I was gonna get out after you freed me from that gun guys ship… But then I got hungry. I needed some food, so I followed the scent of meat here." Gluttony said. "And...it wouldn't be right leaving after you freed me."

"So...who is this chick?" Jesse asked.

"Her name is Gluttony. Apparently, she is a man made creation of that Flux character." Water said.

"Flux made you?" Ulrich asked.

"If you mean the guy who was going to sell me, then I guess." Gluttony said.

"She seems a little different in terms of power." Jexi said. "And she has the same sickening energy I sensed when we battled the Etherious of Tartaros."

"I suppose it makes sense. The lab had several organs and bodyparts scattered. She could have been made from those." Water said.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what are we doing?" Gluttony asked. "And will it involve freeing these people?"

"In a way...it will." Water said.

"Then I'm in." Gluttony said.

"Wait, you wanna fight Gild Tesoro too?" Karina asked.

"Well yeah." Gluttony said.

"Good. Though before we start. You should know Tesoro has been making dealings with CP0." Water said.

"CP9? They're still around after that beatdown?"

"No...CP0 is the strongest Cipher Pol division within the world Government." Robin said.

"That's right. They can manipulate almost anything." Usopp said.

"Yes. There are two agents dealing with Tesoro. There is one whose name escapes me. But the other one, the one leading this, goes by this name...Rob Lucci." Water said.

"Oh nuts." Ranma said.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, listening in on Tesoro was Koala.

"Uh huh. Keep talking. I know we should have told Hope we were breaking off for business, but that would put him at risk." Koala said.

"So, any word from Max?" Sabo asked.

"None. He's dropped off the map." Koala said.

"I'm sure he's too busy gambling." Sabo said.

"Speaking of...a certain friend of yours is here to. The one with a straw hat." Koala said.

Sabo was surprised and then smiled. "Luffy. You always find your way into stuff like this." he chuckled.


	6. The Heist

David stepped outside to the balcony of his hotel room, taking in the night air, when Water came out behind him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Water asked.

"I do this a lot when I feel I need to clear my mind." David said.

"Maybe it's a way of recharging your strength. You are of Lunarian blood, after all." Water said.

"I guess you have a point about that." David said.

"Although, I can't exactly blame you after everything that happened today." Water said. "With the extra Hope and his friends captured and all."

"Yeah… Just when we were having the time of our lives, we get pulled into another crazy scheme." David said as he slumps on the railing. "So much for the perfect getaway. We just can't catch a break."

"Look, I might not care much about you extras and what you're going through, but I do know one thing. This city is rotten. As long as things are the way they are, no one can truly be free." Water said.

"You've got that right." David said. "This guy, he just plays everyone in here just to satisfy his own greed. I can't stand people who treat others like that. They're the worst of the worst."

"You sound like you've had experience with those kinds of people." Water said.

"Are you familiar with Bisley Bakur?" David asked.

"I've read a bit about him on the file that Electric showed me. He's the former head of Spirius Corporation." Water said.

"Yeah. There was this guy I ran into on my team's first adventure. His name's Ludger Kresnik. He was an innocent young man until he was thrown into a terrorist attack which lead to a 20 million Gald debt. The only way we could pay it back was by being Bisley's errand workers and wiping out the fractured dimensions." David said.

"Fractured dimensions?" Water asked.

"Oh, right. You weren't active when it happened." David said. "They're basically alternate dimensions similar to our own, but with altered histories forming around a divergence catalyst. Their activity was dispersing Soul Energy from our dimension, so we had no choice but to wipe them out."

"Sounds deep. Was that debt ever repaid?" Water asked.

"Yep. In full, but not before Bisley revealed his true plan. Thankfully, we put a stop to him. However, Ludger was forced to sacrifice himself at Canaan to prevent more fractured dimensions from appearing." David said.

"I'm...sorry for your loss." Water said. "Did he leave you with anything?"

"Just a ringtone and a plethora of tomato dish recipes, but his determination to protect his brother and friends inspired me to carry on in our journey." David said.

"I see. It's good to have a reason to fight." Water said.

"What about you? Do you and the other Elements have a reason to hunt down all of those Enhanced?" David asked.

"I… I don't know. If Dragon did, he never told us." Water said.

"And that's the problem." David said. "Don't you see how absurd that is? You're basically killing people with no reason to."

"What do you know? It's not like you killed an Enhanced before." Water said.

"Actually, I have...once." David said.

"Huh?" Water asked.

"It was back at the Shadaloo Base. His name was Vlad. He had the powers of Demitri Maximoff. He was...he was going to kill Ming. I didn't have a choice." David said. "It was right when I killed him that she told me something. When an Enhanced dies, the light containing their powers leaves their bodies to find a new host."

"A new host? Then...that means…" Water said.

"I'm afraid so. Dragon's order to eliminate all Enhanced is just one big mass murder spree. The more Enhanced that are killed, the more arise, and eventually...there will be no one left." David said.

"No way…" Water said. "I can't believe that he would keep something like that a secret…"

"That's assuming if he knew." David said.

"Then...the reason that he has Fire's abilities now is because he… No… He's willing to go that far for power?" Water said.

David slammed his fist on the railing. "If you feel that's something he shouldn't get away with, then fight with us! Show the multiverse what you really believe!"

Water didn't know how to take that offer. He was moved by David's philosophy on what's right, wrong and reason. He wanted to spread that philosophy like a river flowing from a lake. On the other, Dragon might not take kindly to traitors, and will hunt him down and destroy every last one of them. And then there was Gluttony. If he's gone, who will be left to protect her?

"I see you need some time to think about it." David said. "Relax. Take all the time you need, and let me know when you've made your decision."

"Alright." Water said with a nod. "For now, we should get back to sleep. We have disguises to prepare in the morning."

"I will. Thanks for the talk." David said as he starts walking back to the room.

"Dragon...if you did know of this...then what are you planning?" Water wondered.

With the Phantom Thieves, at the top of the hour the next day…

"Is everyone ready to get this heist started?" Tech asked.

"You even have to ask, bro?" Skull asked back.

"I don't, really. If we pull this off, not only will we get the map back, but also the whole damn haul of the famous Tesoro Stash." Tech said.

"Too bad we won't be going for it." Jack said.

"Man, get my hopes up for one second…" Tech said.

"I don't trust something with Tesoro's name in it. But what we are aiming for is pretty big. But this is where it gets rough...one of us has to get caught." Jack said.

"Last time a situation like that happened, it was Joker. We even had to fake his death." Skull said.

"He will not make such a risk." Fox said. "I will take the fall."

"Really fox, you?" Panther asked.

"Yes. We all must do our part. So...what must I do?" Fox asked.

"There's a large snail inside of the casino that controls all the monitors. I want you to sneak in get caught trying to disable it." Jack said.

"That won't be so hard to do so. Tanaka's got eyes in the back of his big head, plus he can go through anything non-organic." Oracle said.

"I know. Which means he'll likely drop Fox into the Underground Prison. Once you make it there, head for the place we discussed." Jack said.

"Understood." Fox said.

"Alright, so what's our jobs?" Queen asked.

"Oracle will stay here and be our eyes in the sky in Necronomicon at all times." Jack said.

"Wait, she actually goes inside that freaky UFO?" Tech asked.

"Necronomicon is a high tech persona that allows her to monitor everything around this place." Jack said. "Now, Tech. We both have to do our parts too."

"Right. Tell me what i gotta do." Tech said.

"It's something incredibly easy." Jack said smiling.

The next morning…

Flyers were flying all around Gran Tesoro talking about Zoro's execution as well as Hope's and Korra's. But there was an addition to it. Jack himself.

"Jack? He got caught?!" Jexi said in surprise.

"Who is he?" Karina asked.

"A thief like you but this is the first time he's been caught. It's very unlike him." Nami said.

"He's also Hope's sticky-fingered brother. If he was caught that easily, then something must be up." David said.

"Either way, we have much to do on our part. So, here's the plan." Karina said pulling up a diagram. "The vault holding the treasure is here." Karina said pointing to the top of the building. "They call it the Hyper Suite Area. There's a golden sky dome at the top. Inside it is 500 billion beli. Its encased in gold on either side so simply breaking in is not an option."

"What? I could punch through that." Natsu said.

"Sorry but Tesoro is an Awakened Devil Fruit User. He's connected to all the gold in the city. If we make any sort of impact, he'll know in an instant." Karina said.

"Karina's right. Awakened Devil Fruit users are pretty tough, we've seen what Doflamingo could do with his. He could easily turn entire buildings into string." Usopp said.

"So… How do we break in?"

"For that, we will split into two groups. Luffy, Franky, David, Water, Gluttony and the Tapu Guardians. You see, inside the building is a spiral staircase but it's guarded by Video Transponder Snails. You guys will scale the hotel from the outside to reach the upper area. Get inside the giant clock and head to the control room. Immediately above that is the Host Transponder Snail. Once they reach that, they can temporarily disable the video feed from the stairway. Meanwhile, the rest of us will head inside and go to the vault. We'll take the elevator to the VIP room. We'll have to slip by Tanaka's checkpoint." Karina said.

"It's not gonna be easy slipping by that big headed man. Hes got eyes everywhere, and he has a power to pass through floors and walls, so he can pop up from anywhere and still catch us." Blake said.

"We can slip by him. Afterwards, we'll be in the Hyper Suite Area. After we get past a light security detail, we'll hit the stairs. Hopefully, the feeds will be off by then so we can race up the stairs right to the dome. After we open the vault, we'll stick as much as we can into the hotel laundry carts and walk out the front door without Tesoro knowing. And that will be mission accomplished." Karina said.

"I can't think of a way this can go wrong. This is really thought out." Sectonia said.

"So let's get to it." Soul said.

It was later on at night as Luffy and his group were climbing. Luffy and Franky using their arms as David was making some ice stairs with Water supplying the water. But when they got to a point.

"No good. It's too far to stretch and too slippery to climb." Water said.

"I figured this might happen, so me and Usopp cooked up some slick spy gear." Franky said. "Now launching...the Froggy Snapping Turtle Missiles!" Franky shouted as he fired plungers from his shoulders into the walls of the casino.

"Wow! You're like a real super spy!" Luffy said.

"Yeah. Don't I know it." Franky said.

"We'll grab onto you both due to us not having climbing abilities like yours." Water said.

"Yeah! Let's hurry and get going." Gluttony said as they started their climb.

Meanwhile inside…

"Wait a second! Sanji, you and some of the others can fly can't you?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, but we couldn't carry everyone. And I wouldn't want to be away from the ladies!" Sanji said.

They soon saw a couple of men carrying large iron bells.

"Those cups, they're the same ones Dice use for the roll. He must always need replacements considering he breaks them." Ladybug said.

"I'll distract them. All of you get inside of the cup. They won't bother checking it." Karina said.

They did as Karina instructed as they got into the elevator and made it past the VIP room. With the group outside, they were coming to a window near the dining room.

"Oh that stuff looks good." Gluttony said.

"Hey! Get down! Don't let the customers see you." Water said.

"Yeah yeah!" Luffy said as they kept climbing, but when they got to the last plunger, it popped off as they fell.

"Hang on!" Franky said grabbing them before he saw his coming off. "Actually, time to run!" he said as it popped off as they fell, running along the wall.

"We're gonna hit the ground!" David said.

"No we aren't! Hang on to me!" Franky said as they grabbed onto him as he jumped. "Coup de...BOO!" Franky said unleashing a fart that propelled them all into the air. But when it ran out, they were falling again before Luffy stretched, getting them all to the clock.

"Whew… We made it…" David said, catching his breath.

Meanwhile inside after taking care of security, the inside group was headed for the hallway.

"This is as far as I've gone so far. So we should look out for things like...like that!" Karina said.

Up ahead were several owls with big red eyes shining beams, looking all over the area.

"What the heck are these? I've never seen birds like these before?" Jesse asked.

"Red Eye Owls. Think of them as nature's security system. They start hooting wildly when something living gets caught in their light." Nami said.

"Great. So we're screwed?" Petra asked.

"That's strange" Chopper said.

"What is it?" Shogunyan asked.

"They're all saying which direction they'll look next. Left, right. Up, Down. They say the direction before they look that way." Chopper said.

"If we time the directions right, we can slip by them no problem." Sheena said.

"I'll give the directions. Just stop when needed." Chopper said.

"Got it." Jexi said as they charged further in stopping and going when needed. As they made it to the last leg, Brook was last in line.

"Brook come on!" Zinia said.

"I'm trying! Stupid dress!" Brook said before the owls looked at him. "AH! They got me!"

"Oh no!" Chopper said only for the owls not to be hooting.

"They're not...hooting." Brook said.

"Because you're dead. They only hoot to living things." Sanji said.

"HOW RUDE!" Brook shouted.

"Geez. Guys! Is the snail disabled yet?" Nami asked.

"Any second." Franky said opening a grate over the Host Snail. "Okay good. Now remember, Luffy. You gotta put this white snail on cable 3."

"Got it." Luffy said grabbing it as he bungeed down. Before he could try, a guard turned as Luffy headed up. "Phew."

"Okay. Try again, but no mistakes this time." David said.

"Right!" Luffy said as he bungeed down again, this time wrapping his legs around the cable.

"Good. Now put that snail on." Water said.

"Okay." Luffy said bringing his arm down from the ceiling shocking them. As Luffy attached the white snail, he saw Fox doing the same next to him. "Huh?"

Both of them were soon sighted by the guard as their image was quickly being broadcast all over Gran Tesoro.

"This is bad. We're caught!" David said.

"We can see that." Kurochi said over the snail. "Get out of there and we'll try and rethink the plan."

"Understood." Tapu Lele said. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

They jumped down and quickly beat away the guards coming in.

"We gotta run!" Franky said.

But as they were running, a stream of liquid gold pierced through Franky and sent him sliding.

"Franky no!" Luffy shouted as coming into the room was Tanaka with Gild nearby him.

"I must admit, you pirates have such audacity. But I can't help but deny the fact you are playing with all of this while this goes on." Gild said making the Host Snail show an image of the immobilized Zoro along with Hope, Korra and Jack. "Such a grand place for an execution would you not agree? Now this is entertainment. Come on you all! Laugh! I know you want to!"

"You're sick." Water said.

"Yeah...I'll laugh….after I kick your ass!" Luffy said charging at him only to hit a gold shield. It then morphed around Tesoro's hand into a gauntlet.

"Gon Bomba!" Tesoro said punching Luffy, which then made an explosion. As Luffy tried again, Tesoro then encased Luffy's arms in gold. "Give it up all of you! This city is my fortress! I am invincible here! Let this be a lesson! Here or anywhere else. If you don't have money, you don't have power!"

"I don't care. You can take your money and shove it! It's all useless!" Luffy shouted.

"Useless is it?" Tesoro said with an angry look in his eyes. "Then go and die! Broke and powerless!" he said tossing Luffy over to the group.

"Oh, this is gonna suck…" David said.

"Bottomless Hole!" Tanaka said opening a hole under Luffy, Franky, David, Water, Fox, Gluttony and the Tapu Guardians as they all fell through before it closed. "Should I go down and finish them off?"

"Let them die in peace. For now, go check on the spiral staircase." Gild said.

"Yes. Right away." Tanaka said, both unaware of the Straw Hat's transponder snail left behind.

"Damn it." Kurochi said as they were running across the Hyper Suite Area. "Now what is this place?"

"This is where the Celestial Dragons stay." Karina said as they hid. Heading down the hall were a few people in white suits and bubble domes with knights, guards and a few people in chains.

"Who are those kooks?" Zelos asked.

"The Celestial Dragons. The ones descended from the founders of the World Government." Sanji said.

"Hmm. We can't keep running. So we may as well risk it on a big gamble." Nami said.

"Oh. I get it." Rachel said as she ran to that group and furiously attacked them while freeing their slaves. "Done." she said returning with their clothes.

"Nice work, Rach. Now, let's suit up." Jesse said.


	7. The Ultimate Gamble

"Ugh…" Luffy groaned before seeing a skull roll to his head. "Ah! Wait, is that Brook?"

"Nah. Just some poor bastard." Franky said as they got up to find themselves inside of a mass area filled with sand and gold structures. "Where are we?"

"From what I know...the Underground Prison beneath Gran Tesoro." Fox said.

"This must be where he keeps his gold supply." David said

"Indeed. And Gild Tesoro imprisons people down here with nothing except gold in order to torture them." a voice said.

"Hm? Who said that?" Water asked.

"That would be me." a voice said as they saw a man in white with people behind him starving and thirsty.

"Wait...you're Raise Max aren't you?" Franky asked.

"Wait, you know who he is?" Gluttony asked.

"Yeah. He was an undefeated gambler who never lost a bet. I heard he joined the Revolutionary Army. He was my hero when I was a kid. Surprised you guys never heard of him." Franky said.

"Yeah. I am Raise Max and I am a gambler. But I'm not undefeated. I took a shot at the Ultimate Gamble and ended up losing everything and fell down here." Max said.

"Okay. Enough of this crap! We gotta go back and kick Tesoro's ass!" Luffy said.

"You kidding? You can't beat Tesoro as long as all of you got his gold!" Max said.

"Well we'll just get it off." Luffy said.

"But no one here knows." David said.

"I do." Fox said.

"Alright then. Lay it on us." David said.

"There's a tank filled with seawater. Tesoro, like all Devil Fruit users are weak to it. If you splash his gold with it, he'll lose his hold over it." Fox said.

"And the only way there is through that pipe." Max said. "Be wary that chances are extremely slim."

"Oh please, we've faced tougher odds before." Tapu Lele said.

"We'll take that bet!" Gluttony said as they jumped down the pipe straight down.

"As long as it's to defeat Tesoro, all risks are worth taking!" Tapu Fini said.

As they travelled down the pipe, they battled against golden bats as they made it to the end of the pipe where a large fan was spinning.

"This is not good. We'll be chopped to bits if we jump." Tapu Bulu said.

"Maybe I can do something about this." Gluttony said. "I still am hungry."

"I know you are, but we don't have anything to eat down here…" Franky said.

"Yahoo!" Gluttony said jumping onto the fan.

"What the?!" Franky said.

"I think she's onto something." Water said.

Gluttony got near the fan, and pushed against it, slowing it some.

"What? Such strength." Max said.

"I ate a lot of that sand in the place. I gain power the more I eat." she said. "But...I can't slow it enough." she said before the prisoners tossed in prior tossed themselves to the fan as they each got behind a blade to help slow it down.

"What in the...why would they risk their own lives like this?" Water said in surprise.

"Because they want freedom. People will do anything to become free. Now let's jump before the fan starts up again." Fox said as they all jumped.

Meanwhile with the others, they had approached the vault door. "This is it." Lucy said.

"Now let's get going." Nami said as they unlocked the door. But they were shocked to see themselves in a large stadium.

"What the? Where's all the loot?" Odd asked.

"Aw...too bad. So sad." a voice said as they saw Flux in the middle of the arena munching on popcorn. "You fell way too short."

"What the hell? What is this, Karina?" Nami asked as Karina left them and began approaching the now apparent Gild Tesoro as well as Dice, Tanaka and Baccarat.

"It's like they say. Those who fall for ruses loses." Karina said.

"You played us! There wasn't a Tesoro Stash, was there?!" Indigo said.

"Oh there is a stash but you guys are gonna get the real reward." Flux said as spotlights focuses on Zoro, Hope, Korra and Jack.

"What? Wait, is this?" Jexi asked.

"Yep! It's the sky dome and the place where these four losers will be executed before a crowd of people." Flux said.

"We were watching you guys the entire time. You're disguises were cute though." Dice said.

"We actually play this game quite often. Who can get the closest to the golden vault." Tanaka said.

"But it takes a real famous pirate to make it work." Baccarat said.

"Those driven by greed keep coming here in droves. If you ask me...it's the greatest show in the world! But as a reward, let me show you another show already in progress." Gild said snapping his fingers and showing the pump room. "This one is reaching its climax as well!"

They group inside were opening the pump as the seawater was spraying everywhere, washing the gold off of them. But when they thought they might get away, the room locked itself up with them inside, filling with water.

"Dammit!" Usopp shouted as Tesoro laughed.

"Damn it! You won't get away with…" Hope said before his mouth was covered with gold.

"Ah finally. I could not stand another word of that guy! Which reminds me...oh servants!" Flux said ringing a bell as the rest of the Hope Squad arrived in butler and maid uniforms. "Laugh for me, will ya?"

"Ha ha ha." they said bored.

"That is wrong on so many levels…" Kokoro said.

"Ha! I love this! My own personal servants!" Flux said.

"Hahahaha! You see that? The moment hope turns into despair! That my friends...is entertainment!" Tesoro said as the crowd cheered.

"You're entertainment is trash!" Korra snapped."

The crowd then started booing her.

"Nice try. There are no friends here." Flux said as golden tentacles were grabbing the heroes and slowly encasing them in gold. "Or anywhere!"

"Now watch, Amadeus, as your moment is at hand!" Tesoro said as two golden arms rose out with golden axes. "These people don't have much longer to live. So let's see about sending them off in style! Gold Splash! Say goodbye!" Tesoro said as gold was spraying from the

fountains. The clock then hit midnight.

"Don't be poor sports, Straw Hats. You got cheated fair and square. But that's entertainment for you!" Tesoro said.

As the axes were inches from Zoro's neck, the lights went out.

"Wait, what?!" Flux said.

"Tough break. Looks like we were the ones who played you. Water, now!" David said on camera.

"Here it comes! Rain Dance!" Water said dancing as the water inside the pump room was redirecting through different pipes.

"The hell is going on?" Flux asked.

"Afraid it's a ruse." a voice said as a single spotlight shined on where Hope and Korra was as Jack stood on top of them.

"What? The thief? Then, who the heck is this guy?" Flux said pointing to the other Jack as it ripped off his mask to reveal Tech's face. "Wait, aren't you the janitor from my old ship?"

"I was! You fired me out of a cannon." Tech said.

"Oh yeah. Such a good day." Flux said laughing to himself before feeling himself before noticing something was missing. "Wait, where is it?" Flux said not seeing something on him. "My map! Where is my...hold it…" Flux said remembering meeting with a waiter before the show. "You...you were the waiter. You took the map from me!"

"Bingo. Course. That wasn't all I did." Jack said as water began shooting from all of the fountains, raining down on Gran Tesoro.

"This is...seawater!" Tanaka said feeling weak while Dice blocked Tesoro while Baccarat guarded with an umbrella.

As the water was raining down, Luffy's group soon rocketed right out of the main fountain.

The gold on the heroes, Zoro, Hope, Korra and Tech then shattered as they fell to the ground.

"Hey! We're free!" Continella said before the Hope Squad glared at Flux.

"Aw nuts." he said as they were ganging up on him.

"See flux...you thought we lost…" Hope said dusting himself off. "But from the very beginning of this gamble, my friends were the ones who were fooling you."

"That's right. Releasing all of this seawater...was Karina's real plan!" David said, posing like Phoenix Wright.

"You see, we made you see what we wanted you to see. All we wanted was the seawater. Of course we didn't tell Luffy anything about this or else he'd blow it." Nami said.

"Now if you don't mind… I'd like my team back and out of those outfits, please." Hope said.

The group then changed into black outfits.

"The moment hope turns into despair huh? How does it feel?" Zoro asked.

"You don't know the meaning of the word hope." Tesoro said as he started having multiple flashbacks of his childhood as well as his whole life. Dreams of becoming a star, love with a slave, becoming one himself, stealing the Gold Gold Fruit from the Donquixote Family and even starting the casino. "How dare...you laugh at me. Don't you dare laugh at me. You do not have the right!" Tesoro shouted as the ground shook.


	8. Tesoro's Golden Wrath

The group was looking shocked at Tesoro as well as some of his men.

"I have the money now. I decide who gets to laugh!" Tesoro shouted plunging an arm into the ground.

"Uh oh… when someone goes off the deep end, it's never good!" Nana said.

"I think you may be right…!" Usopp said.

Tons of liquid gold blasted from the ground and from the pool of water and splashing onto the stands as it was trapping person after person in them in gold as they ran. "So what if you broke free from my gold? I can do it as many times as I like. That goes for this entire city and for all of you as well!" Tesoro shouted as gold was conjoining around him as the group ran out of the stadium before they could be covered in it as well. They looked at the top of the casino and saw it was like a giant gold melting pot now. They stood at the broken bridge as they saw the casino collapsing.

"Uh...I think he might be angry." Vector said.

"What was your first clue?!" David said before they saw a large golden arm grab into the bridge.

"And where do all of you think you're going? I've got a second act that will blow all of you away!" Tesoro said laughing as he stood over them as a large giant of gold. "I have the money and the power! I was poor like you once but I clawed my way up! Now no one can look down on me! I have opened the gates of heaven with a golden key! I became a god!" Tesoro said as he continued to laugh.

"I don't give a crap!" Luffy said entering Gear 2nd. "The last god I fought couldn't beat me. AND NEITHER WILL YOU!" he shouted jumping into the air as he entered Gear 3rd. "Gum Gum….Elephant Gun!"

"Go big….or go home!" Tesoro said as his arm became a gauntlet that collided with Luffy's fist and sent him flying back and into the city.

"Luffy!" David called.

"Don't worry. I'll go and get him." Leonora said running into the city.

"Wait, don't go on your…" David said before he heard a scream. They all saw Gluttony held in a giant golden fist belonging to a giant golden mech operated by Flux.

"So this is where my little escapee went off to. Thank you so much for returning her." Flux said laughing. "Now I can do the proper thing and destroy this failure!"

"Failure?!" Gluttony asked in shock.

"Yes! A failure! Don't you get why I was gambling with you? Its because you're worthless! A failed creation! Why to me, you are nothing but trash!" Flux said.

Water couldn't believe what he had said. But he knows different, he's seen what Gluttony was capable of when she helped him and the group get to the seawater tanks.

"I have heard enough!" Water said jumping towards Flux in anger. "Hydro...Pump!" he shouted knocking the mech onto its back and releasing Gluttony.

"Water…" Gluttony said.

"You are not worthless. You were made in this world, so you have purpose in it! Everyone in this world has a purpose!" Water shouted.

David was shocked to hear those words coming from him. He has an idea what that means, but shakes it off, thinking it's not the time and faces Flux. "People who call their creations trash...are often trash themselves!"

"Why you...fine. It's about time I erased Water. And about time I got rid of you too, Ice Kid." Flux said getting back up.

"Oh, you won't be sticking to that nickname for long." David said.

"Golden Missile Array!" Flux said firing Golden Missiles at the three of them as they charged at the mech. As David and Water made walls to block them, Gluttony ate one, allowing her to grab another and hurl it back as Flux.

"Grrr. Here comes another. The infamous...Golden Punch!" Flux said hurling a golden fist at the three.

"Surf!" Water said as a wall of water went against the fist as David froze the fist in place.

"Damn it!" Flux said before seeing David running up the arm towards him. "Get lost already!" Flux said firing lasers from the shoulders of the mech.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" David said as his crystal eye started to glow. "This is the power of a Lunarian!"

"A what?" Flux said before his lasers were frozen solid as David was close to his face. "Gah! Not the face! Not the face!" he begged.

David responded by coating his fist in ice and dealing an uppercut. He sent Flux flying as the mech fell apart.

"I swear revenge...David Ishihara!" Flux shouted as he flew far from the city.

"About time he got my name right." David said as he descended. "You two okay?"

"We'll be fine. But now our problems have increased." Water said as appearing from the liquid gold were Dice, Tanaka and Baccarat dressed in golden armor.

"So, the big guys have finally decided to throw down." David said.

"These guys are no slouches, David." Hope said.

"You're forgetting, neither are we." David said as they charged in.

Meanwhile with Luffy, he was tied up with a spiky chain.

"What the hell? I can't move!" Luffy said.

"That's Seaprism Stone. This is the perfect chance!" said a man in white with an iron mask on his face. "Now I can pay you back for what you did at Enies Lobby."

"Grr. Whoever you are, you suck!" Luffy shouted.

"What? You seriously don't remember me? Well, I'll just carve my name into your flesh than!" he said before Leonora countered his strike. "What in the...move it! Stupid girl!"

"I shall not." Leonora said, pointing her rapier to him. "Your fight is with me!" she said getting Luffy's restraints off him allowing him to run.

"How dare you! You know what that idiot cost me two years ago? Status among Cipher Pol! Well, when I'm done with you, you'll remember the name Spandam!" he said. "Funkfeed! Deal with her!" he said tossing his sword at her as it morphed and changed into a large elephant.

"Using your men to fight your battles for you. Coward…" Leonora said.

"He's no man. He's a sword with the power of the Elephant Elephant Fruit! And my little weapon. Take her out!" Spandam said as Funkfeed's tusks were changed to swords. As he charged at her, Leonora gave him an icy stare. After a few seconds, he then turned and ran away. "What!? Don't run away! You coward!"

"You're the coward here!" Leonora said as she charged with her rapier imbued with light. "Maybe the embrace of the goddess envelop those who spread evil to this land… Valkyrie Flash!"

"Gaaaaah!" Spandam said as a blast of light sent him crashing into a building, knocking him out with one blow.

Leonora's glow subsided as she put away her rapier. "It is done." She then smiled. "You see, monsieur David? You aren't the only one who's changed in two years." she said as she headed out to regroup with the others.

"Don't be going yet." a voice said as she turned around to see Sabo.

"Sabo? What are you…" Leonora began.

"I don't have time to explain but in a matter of minutes, a battalion of ten marine destroyer ships will be coming to wipe out our friends. And I need a little help to hold them back." Sabo said.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" Leonora asked.

"Just help me keep the leader of all of this occupied so they don't fire." Sabo smirked.

Meanwhile back in the arena, Zoro and Dice were fiercely clashing with axe on sword.

"Tiger Trap!" Zoro shouted attacking Dice directly. "1080 Caliber Phoenix!" he also shouted sending Dice into the air while dropping his axe.

"Yes! Hurt me more! I just can't get enough!" Dice said lunging at them.

Before Zoro could attack, the axe he dropped made gold tentacles that grabbed his swords. "Dammit, that's cheating." Zoro said before Dice rolled into him, knocking him back.

"You know how else you can win? You bet with someone else's chips!" Dice said wielding Zoro's swords.

"That is so unfair!" Sonata said.

"Yeah, and we can't even make a good pain impression on this guy. He just takes it and treats it as pleasure!" Indigo said before a bullet flew by her. They both looked with Robin and Sanji as Tanaka was randomly jumping in and out of the ground and firing bullets at them.

"Dammit, he's missing on purpose." Sanji said.

"Well this is a show after all. I could kill any of you anytime I like...but where's the fun in that?" Tanaka asked popping up by Robin and holding a gun to her head.

"Robin!" Sanji shouted.

With Baccarat, she was touching her men with her free hands as she approached Usopp, Brook and Chopper. After that, a building fell on top of them.

"What? Why would she go and make her allies unlucky?" Brook asked.

"Wait, i know what she's doing. She's not making her own allies unlucky, she's making herself super lucky!" Ladybug said.

"That's right. I can do more than just give and take luck. I can also give that luck to myself. Why...I could easily defeat you all with just a coin." Baccarat said holding one.

"Is that so?" Mayumi asked. "Well, why don't you prove it?"

"You asked." Baccarat said sending the coin rolling.

"Mayumi...! Why do you gotta say that?" Teba said.

The coin was stepped by a soldier, breaking his ankle, making him pull an archer's pants down, sending the arrow flying, lobbing a guys pompadour off and then making him black his friends off, making him fire at a couple of men preparing a barrel explosive. The explosive was soon falling over the five.

"No way!" they said as it exploded, sending them flying to the ground.

"What do you know? It's my lucky day." Baccarat said as the coin returned to her.

"Damn her." Mayumi said.

"Here we go again!" Baccarat said.

"Stop!" Brook, Usopp and Chopper said running at her. As it hit the ground, washtubs hit their heads. "Washtubs?"

The next time it hit, birds were pecking at them. "Birds?"

And the final time, they slipped on banana peels. "Bananas!"

"Guys! Stop fighting it!" Mayumi said.

"Don't worry, Mayumi. I have a plan." Usopp said as they waited patiently. "Usopp Dash!" Usopp said running away from them.

"What are you doing?!" Mayumi said.

"Don't worry! Just trust me!" Usopp said.

And watching it all was Gild Tesoro.

"Hahahahahaha! My finest men have your crew and friends at their heels! This is what happens when you take on a god who rules this entire country! Do you see now how feeble you are?!" Tesoro said.

"Just shut up!" Hope said coming up on a building before Tesoro swatted him away.

"No...be quiet you annoying gnat." Tesoro said.

"TESORO!" Luffy shouted as he lunged at Tesoro. "Grizzly Magnum!"

"Yes, a punch worthy of your bounty!" Tesoro said before a cannon hit him from one of the Marine ships.

On the lead ship was CP-0's Rob Lucci and a Marine commander. "Remember, your orders are to kill Tesoro. Any other person is just a casualty of war." Lucci said.

"You heard him men! Fire!" the commander said.

"Fire Fist!" a voice shouted as a large stream of fire destroyed the cannonballs before they hit. Then standing before Lucci was Sabo and Leonora.

"The Revolutionary Army?" A Marine officer asked.

"I didn't realize CP-0 took requests. Me and my accomplice are gonna have to ask you to stop firing on civilians. Besides, this is my brother's fight." Sabo said.

"There is no justice in this." Lucci said.

"This isn't about justice. It's about freedom." Sabo said.

"I think I'm done talking with you two." Lucci said shifting to his leopard form.

"We were thinking the same thing." Leonora said as the two lunged at one another.

Back on the island…

Nami and Karina were clutched in Tesoro's golden fists as he laughed but not before Luffy charged in and freed them. "Robin!"

"Spider Net!" Robin said making a net that caught them. Then Tesoro lifted an arm and punched Luffy into the ground. But it shook and started breaking apart as Luffy was rising up in Gear 4th.

"Things just got real." Hope said getting up.

"My friends are not your property. No one is!" Luffy shouted as the two fought.

With Tanaka, he was restrained by Robin's arms as his gun was taken.

"You didn't honestly think you cornered Robin with your little stunts, did you?" Sonata said.

"This is a show after all. I knew from the start you couldn't pass through living things." Robin said as Tanaka was immobilized.

"Good." Sanji said running at Tanaka.

"Yeah, Sanji! Give him a taste of Hell!" Sonata said.

"Correction, Sonata! A taste of Memories from…" Indigo said.

"You're both wrong." Sanji said as his leg flamed up. "Diable Jambe….Concasse!" he shouted repeatedly kicking Tanaka in the face and sending him flying into a wall, unconscious. "Ladies shouldn't have to dirty their hands...dealing with scum like you."

With Baccarat, she was wearing Brook, Chopper and Mayumi down.

"You are pathetic. Let's end this!" Baccarat said tossing a coin up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Usopp said firing a large bag that caught the coin inside it. "Mayumi, team shot!"

"Got it!" Mayumi said as she used her Requip Magic to conjure a slingshot of her own.

"Green Star: Skull Bombgrass!" Usopp said firing first.

"Go!" Mayumi said as she fires a pellet that ignites in flame.

"What makes you both sure you'll both…" Baccarat said before both exploded on her.

"Yes!" Chopper and Brook said.

"But how? I was invincible. I still had plenty of luck left didn't I? No, it couldn't be?" Baccarat said before she saw the bag growing inside to reveal a slot machine with four 7's.

"Wow. You really are lucky. And one in a lifetime shot!" Usopp said.

"Since you keep boasting about your luck, I knew you couldn't resist taking a gamble." Mayumi said.

"Then… That taunt was…" Baccarat said. "I can't…" she said before collapsing unconscious.

"I guess Flux was right back in the VIP room. Luck always runs out." Lacy said.

With Dice and Zoro, as Dice was about to chop onto Zoro, Zoro blocked with his arms coated in Haki.

"I call this one...No Sword Style! Black Robe...Great Tatsumaki!" Zoro said sending Dice flying in a twister.

"You think I care? Go ahead and hurt me! I won't feel a thing!" Dice said charging at Zoro as he reclaimed one of his swords.

"Black Sword." Zoro said coating his sword in Haki. "One Sword Style: Death Lion Song!" Zoro shouted as he sliced through Dice, making him drop the other two swords. "Well, did ya feel that?" Zoro asked as Dice's armor was cracking. "Must have left you speechless."

Dice then fell to the ground with a look of glee on his face as he fell unconscious.

"Man, that guy was a total addict." Ulrich said.

"Now it's up to Luffy to put Tesoro's lights out." Hope said as he saw the grunts running but not before the ground was being covered in a liquid gold.

"Where do you think you're going? You are my property!" Tesoro said as the people standing in it were beginning to sink into it. "I'll give you happiness! That is my power! I let you experience my joy! My captivity! My suffering! My separation and finally...despair!"

"Grr! Let them go!" Luffy said.

"Yes! More like that! This is it! The sight of your loved ones taken away before your very eyes! That's the way of the world I'm afraid! Gold...rules over...everything!" Tesoro said.

"Screw your gold! No one rules me!" Luffy shouted heading to Tesoro.

"Gon L'ira di Dio!" Tesoro said as a large gold stream came at Luffy.

"Leo...X...Bazooka!" Luffy shouted as he and the gold collided.

"See this, straw hat! This is the wrath of a god!" Tesoro said as Luffy was fighting it head on as gold was erupting around him. "Gold Splash!"

"You're just a monster! Get all the money you want! You're still no god!" Luffy shouted as he was pushing it back. "I'm gonna be...King of the dang Pirates!" he shouted breaking through and going at Tesoro as a voice was said in his mind.

"Until I think of you again..All I can do is sing." the voice said.

"Stella…" Tesoro said before the final hit landed, sending him flying through the air and crashing onto the marine ship where Leonora was fighting Lucci.

"Its...ITS Tesoro!" a marine said.

"Wow. Raining down in a gold rain. Maybe he was a god after all." Sabo said.

"Even if he's painted gold, he's still a monster." Lucci said stopping. "Lock him up! We're leaving."

"Yes sir!" a soldier said.

Lucci looks to Leonora. "We will finish this...another time." Lucci said. "So don't die before I get a chance to kill you myself."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Leonora said.

As the heroes were about to celebrate, a countdown then went up on the screens starting at 100 and counting down.

"What the?" Jexi said. "Aw damn! He's gonna sink the ship!"

"Aw crap, let's get out of here!" David said.

They all then started running as Karina and Gluttony stayed behind to try and move the ship away. As soon as everyone was at a safe distance on their ships, they looked at the ship as the countdown hit zero. But instead of exploding, a fireworks show then started up.

"Wait, what?" Usopp said getting a telescope and looked at a flag as Karina and Gluttony were waving. "Phantom Thief Karina strikes again!" he read. "That little...she tricked us!"

"She wanted the riches for herself." Kabuki said.

"There's no vault but still plenty of gold on that ship. Though we look rather silly." Robin said.

"Yeah. I can't believe how ridiculous we looked in those costumes." David said as he let out a smile.

"Hey, guys?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah Dashie?" Pinkie asked.

"Next time we wanna do a vacation… make sure we double check the place before we go." Rainbow said.

"How about we just stop taking any vacation ideas from you entirely?" Jexi said.

"Yeah, that works too." Rainbow said.

David then looks to Water. "So, what's next for you?"

"I don't know. Dragon most likely heard all that I said so going back is no longer an option. And knowing Enhanced get reborn makes killing them pointless now." Water said. "Maybe...it's time I found my own purpose."

"I think you should." David said before they heard cannon fire as the Marine ships were shooting at them.

"Crap! I forgot about the marines!" Usopp said.

"Well, we're done here. Run away!" Luffy said smiling and laughing.

"You heard him, Vera! Full speed!" David said.

"I'm on it!" Vera said, getting the thrusters up.

"Let's go! Thrusters ahead full, Vashryon!" Hope said.

"Okay. Let's get back to our ship! It's time to get back into the groove." Jexi said as the Sunny sailed off.

Back on the island…

"Well, Karina, welcome aboard. I already got a good name for ya." Tech said.

"She's not joining us. We were the only ones not dumb enough to fall for the trick." Jack said. "And thanks for the tip off about the water.

"No worries. So, that map, that's all you want?" Karina asked.

"While the ship is tempting...gold just isn't my color." Jack said as the thieves were getting into Mona.

"You guys are really cool. I wish you all good luck." Karina said as the van drove off.

"So...you never explained why you wanted to save those guys?" Tech said.

"Simple. A way of making sure they owe us one." Jack said smiling.

"Nice." Skull said as they all high fived.

"Okay. We've wasted enough time. Let's head out! Treasure isn't gonna steal itself." Jack said as the thieves cheered as the van vanished in thin air.

Back in the Dark Cruiser

"I can't believe it. Water betrayed us!" Grass said.

"Calm down. He hasn't joined the extras yet." Ice said.

"No but with the impact done to his psyche, it is very unlikely he will return to us." Dragon said.

"And ghost has not responded to her own mission at all. Poison said. "Neither has Fairy."

"Fairy could take a long time considering her target is very elusive. As for Ghost, we will have to assume she is dead." Dragon said.

"So what do we do now?" Bug asked.

"An excellent question. For now, we resume business as usual and go after the Enhanced scum. Except you, Bug. I have an important mission for you." Dragon said.

"Yes Dragon." she asked.

"There is talk of a woman who can create the Emotionless. She has caught my interest. A vital asset to build up more of our army. I want you to go find her and bring her to me." Dragon said.

"So I could do anything I want to her except kill her?" Bug asked.

"Bring her back by any means necessary. Just don't forget to put this around her neck so she doesn't try and run after we capture her." Dragon said holding a collar.

"Alright, Dragon. I will depart immediately." Bug said leaving the room. All of the elements were gone except for Dragon.

"All is going just as I had envisioned. The universes will be a better place. But I don't just seek to remove the Enhanced. I will remove all life forms." Dragon said smiling. "Only I, the Elements and the Emotionless will remain to remake life. We will be the Universes Alpha...and Omega."

What is next for the heroes, and more importantly, the likes of Water? All these questions and more will be answered as the journey continues...


End file.
